


一辆没有名字的车

by Lingou



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingou/pseuds/Lingou
Summary: 第一季结尾在车上就要发生点什么
Relationships: Edgar der Armenier/Gereon Rath
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	一辆没有名字的车

Gereon感觉自己现在应该是在车里，才模糊地意识到自己之前喝的酒里是被下了药，他费了很大的劲才微微抬起沉重的眼皮，看到一张他认识的脸，大概是那个被他拿枪威胁过的亚美尼亚人。Gereon扒着椅背想要坐起来，却被前座那个胖胖的男人一拳又打晕了过去。

“Dr.Schmidt让我把他带去，可是在此之前我是不是应该讨回点什么？”Edgar的语气仿佛是在询问谁，但没等有人回答，他便熄了手里的烟，拽着Gereon已经乱的不像话的领子，让他跨坐在自己的腿上。Gereon还晕晕乎乎的，他的下巴靠在Edgar肩膀附近，热热的鼻息打在亚美尼亚人的侧颈上。

“Scheiße!”他低骂了一句，扒掉了Gereon身上所有碍事的东西，只留下那件白色条纹衬衫和松松垮垮的领带，那衬衫很长，甚至盖住了Gereon的臀部，值得一提的是Gereon全程迷迷糊糊地没有反抗，甚至有点配合。“表现不错。”Edgar奖励似的掀起衬衣拍了拍Gereon的屁股。而Gereon只觉得自己浑身燥热，他知道一定是那药的问题，他也知道自己现在正坐在谁的怀里，他仅存的理智告诉他再这样下去只会更危险，他开始用尽全力挣扎。怀里的人突然扭动起来，在Edgar看来，这毫无意义的挣扎更像是邀请，于是他收紧了那只搂在Gereon腰间的手，把人抱得更近。Gereon猛地睁开眼，清清楚楚地看见了Edgar的脸，他用手推着Edgar的胸，努力拉开两人的距离，可惜的是他软绵绵的手臂并没有帮上什么忙。“你终于醒了，Herr Rath，我还想着如果事情就这么顺利似乎还少了些乐趣。”Edgar盯着他的眼睛，戏谑地说。

“放开我。”

Edgar解开了他衬衫的纽扣，一手搓揉着他的一边的乳头，另一边的乳头则被亚美尼亚人含在嘴里吮吸。“呃嗯………我说了，放开…我。”Gereon觉得自己在崩溃的边缘，快感和理智在他的脑子里大声地吵着，他好热。Edgar挺起身，“看啊，我还没做什么你就已经这个样子了，真的想让我放开你？”说罢按住Gereon的后颈，吻上了他。Gereon的嘴巴软软的，Edgar的舌头在里面横冲直撞，近乎残忍地掠夺着他的空气，亚美尼亚人高挺的鼻子和他的撞在一起，Gereon被亲的软了腰，想要挣脱却被牢牢按住，来不及吞下的唾液从嘴角流下，顺着他扬起的脖子，直到消失在衬衫领子里。亚美尼亚人终于停止蹂躏他的嘴巴，低头看着Gereon，小警察平日里梳的整整齐齐的头发已经乱得不成样子，几缕头发沾满了汗水，软软地搭在额前，微微下垂的眼角旁还有明显的泪痕，不知道是生理泪水还是委屈地哭了，白色的衬衫被汗水打湿，整个人像是从水里捞上来的一样。Edgar握住了他在药效作用下早就抬头的阴茎，熟练地撸动着，不断刺激着前端，没一会儿Gereon就射了出来，浓稠的精液喷溅在亚美尼亚人的手和纯黑的西装上，格外色情。

“看来警官有一阵子没找乐子了，怎么，柏林的姑娘不和你胃口？”

Gereon完全没空理会Edgar的话，刚刚的释放让他舒服了些，但是身体里还是像有一团火在烧。

“Hilf mir…”

“Wie bitte?”

亚美尼亚人故意压低了身子在这Gereon耳边问到，一只手握住了他又勃起的阴茎，另一只手混着刚刚Gereon喷出的精液向他紧闭的后穴伸进手指。Gereon为了躲开后穴的不适向前挺身，不小心前端蹭到了亚美尼亚人早就发硬的下体。

“现在换你帮帮我了。”

Edgar抓起Gereon的手，握上自己的粗大的阴茎，Gereon的手小小白白的，想要握住他的阴茎甚至有些吃力。小警察迷迷糊糊，毫无章法地撸动手里的阴茎，但Edgar显然很吃这一套，光是看着Gereon涨红的脸就兴奋到想要射精。Edgar一边照顾着“小格里安”，后面的手指也没闲着，加入二根、三根手指模拟性交的动作在Gereon体内一下下顶弄，“啊嗯…呃…”Gereon在这种攻势下再也忍不住，又一次高潮了。Gereon刚缓过神，他的身体就不受控制地抽搐了一下。

“找到了。”

Edgar恶意用手指反复碾过那一点，“啊啊……嗯……不要…碰”，在亚美尼亚人不断的刺激下，Gereon的阴茎又抬头了。

“Boss，我们到了。”

“你们下车等着，给我和这位客人一点时间。”

Gereon的后穴早就湿得不成样子，亚美尼亚人抽出手指，在他已经不聚焦的眼睛前晃了晃，“看来你身上的任何地方都很容易出水。”

Gereon被推到后座上正面躺着，Edgar把他的双腿折成M字型，扩张过的粉色穴口毫无遮掩地暴露在他面前，随着Gereon杂乱的呼吸一张一合间还能看见留在里面的水渍。Edgar用自己硬得发胀的阴茎恶劣地摩擦着Gereon的小穴，Gereon被蹭得快要哭了出来。不等Gereon开口要说些什么，Edgar就扶着阴茎，看着它一点点没入科隆人的穴口，忍不住发出享受的呻吟，肠道里面裹得很紧，又热又湿，爽得Edgar差点直接射出来。尽管做好了扩张，亚美尼亚人夸张的尺寸还是顶的Gereon喘不过气，他努力张开嘴呼吸，无意识地皱起眉头，这位警官大概不知道每次他皱眉的时候都会让自己本就好看的脸变得更无辜，而现在，只会上身上的人想狠狠地欺负他。Edgar忍不住快速抽插起来，顺着刚才的记忆很快找到了那一点，每一次进入都重重地压在那里，“嗯啊……哈…嗯……”Gereon再也控制不住叫了出来。太大了，Gereon觉得自己甚至能感受到亚美尼亚人阴茎上凸起的血管。

“呃……嗯啊……嗯”安静的车厢里只有肉体碰撞的声音和男人抑制不住呻吟，“科隆的小鸟果然叫的好听。”Edgar俯下身用舌头顺着Gereon的耳朵，到锁骨到敏感的乳头，Gereon终于还是承受不了前后双重的快感，他昂起头，眼睛里又有了泪光，长长的睫毛颤抖着，张开嘴贪婪地索取车里的空气，下面被顶的太过了挺身企图躲开，却只会更主动地把乳头送到亚美尼亚人的嘴里被挤压，被舔弄，他抬起手想要推走那人，却换来更加用力的啃咬，他像一只被丢在泥地里的鱼，徒劳地挣扎着。Edgar按住身下人纤细的腰肆意顶弄，大腿内侧的嫩肉被磨的发红，白皙的身体也微微颤抖。Edgar退了出来，透明的肠液从还没来得及闭合的穴口流出，可他并没有准备停下，他让Gereon背对着自己跪趴在座位上，又从身后狠狠地顶了进去，“嗯啊……不要…”Gereon闭上了眼把脸埋进自己的手臂，可这声混着呻吟的软软“Nein”却让亚美尼亚人只想发狠地操他。Edgar抓起那条快要被遗忘了的领带，强迫他抬起头，另一只手钳住他的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴，用手指模拟口交，在他嘴里操弄着，红润的舌头想躲开那人的手指却又被轻易夹住，当然Edgar也不忘了一下又一下地把下体顶向小穴的深处，引来Gereon更大声的呻吟。亚美尼亚人最后还是让Gereon正面躺在车座上，他太喜欢小警官被操到发懵的样子了，喜欢那双灰绿色的眼睛里不小心流露出的慌乱。Edgar从见到他的第一面起就发了疯似的想操他，想看那双坚毅的眼睛在自己身下流泪，想让那双握住抢柄的手握住自己的阴茎，想让自己的下体在他身体里勃起，想让他好看的嘴巴沾满自己的精液，现在他终于得偿所愿了，不对，不如说是Gereon主动送上门找他操。亚美尼亚人开始在Gereon的身体里冲刺，却恶劣地不理会Gereon发胀的下体，“让你体验一下被操射的快感。”说完更加迅速且用力地一次次碾过那一点，没多久Gereon眼前一白，于此同时亚美尼亚人的精液也一波波射在了他的身体里。还处在不应期的Gereon甚至睁不开眼，他觉得自己现在就像一个溺水的人，浑身上下，身体里面被灌满了液体，外面就更不用说了，汗水泪水和精液混在一起，湿答答的。而Edgar显然还精神得狠，他又抱紧了身下人的腰，坏笑着用手心摩擦Gereon此时正敏感的龟头，看着他的科隆小鸟尖叫着无助地挣扎起来。“你可真紧。”是Gereon在昏过去之前耳边听到的最后一句话。

Edgar从小穴退出来，白色的精液从被操到发红的穴口流出，亚美尼亚人从口袋里掏出早就准备好了的银色的肛塞，只在穴口推进一点点，那张小嘴就迫不及待地把整个物体都吞了进去。他替昏迷的Gereon穿好衣服，抱出汽车，甚至一路抱到Anno Schmidt的面前。

“抱歉来晚了，路上找你弟弟谈了下赔偿的问题。”

“看起来你们解决了。”

“那接下来就是你的时间了，对了，不要谢我。”


End file.
